A Little Fall of Rain
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: France, 1832- Logan's lip quivered a bit, realization sinking in that he was losing his best friend, that James was dying, for him. James smiled, "You're here, that's all I need to know." M for language. Jagan & Lomille. Based off of Les Miserables.


A Little Fall Of Rain

**A/N: Here's a quick thing I wrote based on the play, **_**Les Miserables**_**. This is my favorite scene, despite the fact I cry every time. My school is doing this play in the music department and it's been stuck in my head, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the script from **_**Les Miserables**_**.**

_James—Eponine_

_Logan—Marius_

_Camille—Cosette_

_Mrs. Diamond—Madame Thenardier_

_Kendall—Enjolras_

_Carlos—Joly/Combeferre_

_Dak—Prouvaire_

France—1832

Logan held his gun with a passion, loading it up quickly to prepare for battle. He looked up at Kendall, who gave him a nod from the top of the barricade. He was holding his own gun, a red flag at his side. Logan closed his eyes a gave a prayer, thinking of his beloved, wondering if she was thinking of him too.

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Carlos shouted, gaining the attention of Logan and the rest of the lot. "He's gonna get himself fucking killed!"

James appeared over the top, stumbling down to Logan. "Good God! What are you doing? James, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?"

Logan worriedly held James's arm, who looked at him with loving hazel eyes. James smiled at Logan, "Took the letter like you said, I met her father at the door. He said he would give it..." James collapsed then, Logan falling to the ground to catch his best friend in his arms, cradling him softly, "...Don't think I can stand any more."

Logan sighed and furrowed his brow, realizing how rumpled his best friend was. He's always been poor, and refused the help Logan would constantly try to give him. Logan stared at James's porcelain face, smudges of dirt on his cheeks and filth on his torn clothing.

Then he saw it. His hair matted in one spot. "James, what's wrong? I feel..." Logan moved his hand to James's head, "There's something wet upon your hair." Logan's eyes widened and he started to panic, heart racing, completely aware of his mates staring at them. His hand was coated in warm blood, tears gliding into his eyes. "James, you're hurt! You need some help! Oh God, it's everywhere..."

James gave Logan a sad smile, reaching a hand to caress his cheek. "Don't you fret, M'sieur Logan, I don't feel any pain."

Logan ran his thumb over James's cheek, gently moving up to pet his hair. Beautiful hazel eyes bore into his own chocolate ones as he spoke without fear in his voice. "A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now."

Logan's lip quivered a bit, realization sinking in that he was losing his best friend, that James was dying, for him. "James, if I can do anything—"

"You're here, that's all I need to know," James smiled, "And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow."

Logan refused to let this happen. He wasn't ready for this. He fucking needed James, he loved James, he wasn't ready for him to die. "But you will live, James, dear God above..." He looked down into James's sorrowful eyes, "If I could close your wounds with words of love..."

James just gave a smile laced with sadness, knowing Logan couldn't ever comprehend how much James loved him.

James had grown up at his parents' inn and they'd taken in Logan's beloved when he was but a small boy. Her mother had sent them ten francs to pay for the girl but Madame Diamond knew it wasn't enough. Madame and Monsieur Diamond loved James when he was little, and now, the bastard barely recognized his own son.

—

_1823—Montfermeil, France_

_Little Camille sat on the edge of the stair, eyes scanning the empty inn. Mugs littered the floor and wine bottles were tipped over on the wooden tables. Camille sighed and looked to the painting on the wall of a castle._

_Her little face lit up and she closed her eyes, imagination wandering._

_"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud."_

_Camille moved to the Teddy bear in the corner of the room, hidden behind the barrels of wine. She smiled and picked it up, thumb running over the missing eye and poorly sewn arm. "There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls," she stared out the window at the orphans begging on the street, "nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud."_

_Camille put the bear back and has a faint memory of her mother, who gave her the stuffed animal. "There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby," she sighed, missing her mother as she moved to pick up the mugs on the floor. "She's nice to hear and she's soft to touch. She says, 'Camille, I love you very much.'"_

_Camille put the mugs on the bar and grabbed the broom, sweeping pieces of broken bottles and dirt into a small pile. Her face has a heartbroken expression, the poor girl put through physical labor at the Diamond's inn instead of care. "I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud."_

_Pounding footsteps got closer as they defended the stairs, Camille's eyes widening. Oh help! I think I hear them now! I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and scrubbing and polishing the floor."_

_A hideous floral skirt made it's way to the bottom of the stairs._

_"Oh, it's her! It's Madame!"_

_Madame Diamond scowled at Camille and looked around the inn. "Now look who's here, the little madam herself! Pretending once again she's been so awfully good."_

_Hazel eyes narrowed at the small eight year old._

_"Better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye!" Madame threw dirty coins on the ground at Camille's feet. "Ten rotten francs your mother sends me. What is that going to buy?"_

_She pointed to an old wooden bucket in the corner of the inn, glaring at the little brunette. "Now take that pail, my little `Mademoiselle'," she said sarcastically, "and go and draw some water from the well!"_

_Camille took the bucket and stood at the door, staring out at the dimly lit cobblestone road leading to the dark woods where the well was nestled. She heard Madame muttering to herself at the bar, "We should never have taken you in in the first place, how stupid, the things that we do! Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street."_

_Young James, the Diamonds' child, wandered downstairs to get the vest slung over one of the chairs for his father, as the inn was about to open for the night._

_"James, come my dear, James, let me see you," Madame Diamond beckoned her son, the little boy beaming in his mother's presence._

_"You look very well in that new little blue hat. There's some little kids who know how to behave, and they know what to wear, and I'm saying thank heaven for that."_

_James smiled as his mother kissed him on the head, setting him off to go ahead and grab the vest._

_"Still there Camille? Your tears will do you no good. I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood..."_

_Madame looked at her expectantly, tapping her foot in annoyance._

_Camille wiped her eyes and pleaded with Madame. "Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own!"_

_Madame walked over and opened the door, an angry expression on her face. "Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!"_

_Camille sniffled as she watched James head upstairs, wearing that little blue hat and his father's vest._

—

Now, James lay in Logan's arms, his breathing slow and steady, eyes fluttering as the world grows ever darker. Logan placed his own blue hat upon James's head, unable to see the blood without tears falling. "James..."

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me," James whispered, taking Logan's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. I won't desert you now..."

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close."

James closed his eyes as Logan watched him intently, making sure his chest still rose and fell.

"I'll sleep in your embrace at last; The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed!"

Logan felt an ebbing guilt at his heart, James's words sinking in.

"The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are...I've come home from so far."

Logan rocked slowly, not caring how he looked to his fellow revolutionaries. "Hush-a-bye, dear James, you won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain..."

"...can hardly hurt me now."

"I'm here," Logan said, voice getting caught in his throat.

James softy responded, "That's all I need to know."

Logan hugged James close, tears falling down his flushed cheeks and onto his shirt. The lovestruck boy never wanted to let go, desperately wanted James to stay alive.

"You will keep me safe, Logan."

"James, I will stay with you."

"And you will keep me close."

"I will stay with you till you are sleeping."

James looked up at Logan once more, beckoning him down. Logan placed a kiss upon James's lips before seeing the expression on pure bliss cross his features.

"And rain.."

Logan looked into the hazel eyes, once filled with sadness, seeing a spark in them. "And rain..."

James squeezed Logan's hand. "...will make the flowers..."

The light in James's eyes told Logan all he needed to know. "...will make the flowers..."

James's hand loosened and rested on his stomach, his eyes fluttering shut, his chest falling a final time, leaving Logan to utter the last word alone in a whisper.

"...grow."

Logan let a stray tear drop onto James's little blue hat. His thumb ran over a smudge on dirt on James's right cheek, a hiccup spilling from his lips.

"Fuck!" he screamed, throat burning. He held back the bile in his throat that rose as he realized he would never see James again. He can never forget that look James gave him when he first met Camille.

—

_1832—The teeming, squalid streets of Paris. Beggars, urchins, prostitutes, students, etc._

_James makes his was along the street, trying to ignore his equals as they lie on the street._

_"Look down, and show some mercy if you can. Look down, look down, upon your fellow man."_

_James handed a woman and her child two francs, giving another beggar a piece of bread. He spotted his parents being the greedy people they were, wrapping up a loaf of bread to pass as a nursing baby._

_"These bloody students on our street, here they come slumming once again. Our little James would kiss their feet, he never had a scrap of brain," Monsieur Diamond snickered to his wife and gang, James overhearing. He sighed and his face immediately lifted when he saw Logan and his friends emerging from the street._

_Logan smiled and gave James a hug, carrying a school book. "James, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about."_

_James shrugged. "Here, you can always catch me in."_

_"Mind the police don't catch you out!"_

_James shrugged again, eyes drawn to the hardcover book in Logan's hands. "Here, whatcher doing with all them books? I could have been a student too!" He snatched it up, skimming the pages. "Don't judge a man on how he looks...I know a lot of things I do!"_

_"Poor James, the things you know,you wouldn't find in books like these." Logan took the book back from James, closing it carefully, as the spine was delicate. James brushed it off playfully punching Logan in the arm of his white shirt, the long sleeves puffy and ruffled at the wrists. Logan laughed and James ruffled his hair. "I like the way you grow your hair."_

_Logan fixed his dark locks, "I like the way you always tease."_

_James sighed, muttering to himself, "Little he knows, little he sees..."_

_A brunette girl and her father appear in the square, Monsieur Diamond's eyes drawn to them. "Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law."_

_James looked to Logan, knowing what will happen. "Stay out of this."_

_"But James..." Logan reached for James, grabbing his arm and pulling him back._

_"You'll be in trouble here, it's not your concern. You'll be in the clear." James pushed Logan away, making sure he stayed out of this._

_"Who is that man?" Logan pried, wanting answers._

_"Leave me alone!" James was walking away, trying to keep Logan away. But Logan was persistent. "Why is he here? Hey, James!"_

_Logan ran after James, only to bump into the brunette girl. She was beautiful, light brown eyes glistening in the sun. "I didn't see you there, forgive me."_

_Monsieur Diamond smirked at the girl's father. "Please M'sieur, come this way, here's a child that ain't eaten today."_

_The man took some francs from his pocket as Diamond continued to speak. "Save a life, spare a sou, God rewards all the good that you do."_

_Diamond's smirk faded as he stared at the man, fury crossing his features. "Wait a bit, know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place?" He stood eye level with the man. "We don't forget, men like me. You're the bastard that borrowed Camille!"_

_About an hour later, after the police came and cleared the square, James sat alone on a bench. "Camille! Now I remember! Camille! How can it be? We were children together, look what's become of me..."_

_James remembered his parents selling Camille to a man, a friend of her mother's, for fifteen hundred francs. The man had good intentions, caring for Camille as his own, as her mother had died._

_Logan snapped James out of his thoughts when he sat net to James on the bench. "Good God! Oh, what a rumpus!"_

_Logan looked at James, "That girl, who can she be?"_

_"That cop! He'd like to jump us, but he ain't smart, not he," James responded, avoiding the question._

_"James, who was that girl?" Logan asked again, annoyed. "Stop fucking with me," he muttered._

_"Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!" James walked away, but not before Logan grabbed his arm. "James, find her for me!"_

_James whirled around. "What will you give me?"_

_"Anything!" Logan begged._

_"Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her. Ain't you all delighted now," James shoved Logan's hand away, his palm holding several francs. "No, I don't want your money sir..."_

_"James, do this for me. Discover where she lives. Be careful how you go, don't let her father know..."_

_James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, wanting nothing more than for Logan to love him. Logan's desperate plea made James give in._

_"James! I'm lost until she's found!"_

_"You see, I told you so! There's lots of things I know..." Logan smiled, hugging James and thanking him repeatedly before he scurried off down the street, glancing back to see a flash of hurt and sadness cross James's face._

_"James...he knows his way around..." James mumbled to himself and made his way towards number fifty-five Rue Plumet, the residence of Camille._

—

He hugged James close taking in the musky scent that was James. Logan took James's necklace and put it on, a reminder of his best friend, who gave his life for him; A reminder of who he was fighting for.

He set James down on the ground, placing a kiss on his lips, which were still warm.

A hand rested on his shoulder. Logan looked up into Kendall's jade eyes, filled with sorrow. He held his gun, his red and blue vest fluttering in the night wind.

"He is the first to fall. The first of us to fall upon this barricade."

Logan stood taking his gun back from Kendall. "His name was James. His life was cold and dark, yet he was unafraid."

Carlos stood tall, raising his gun in the air. "We fight here in his name."

The rest of the men followed in Carlos's lead, raising their guns to the stars.

"He will not die in vain." Dak nodded at Logan, who raised his gun in the air.

Logan took the pendant James used to wear and kissed it, expression hard. "He will not be betrayed."

Kendall set the red flag of the revolutionaries atop the barricade to let it flap in the warm wind before he climbed down to scoop up James's body and bring it off of the battleground.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**

—A «3


End file.
